


Walk on Water

by misura



Category: Simoun (Anime)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Today, they're just two girls on a picnic, enjoying the sunshine and the flowers.
Relationships: Dominuura/Limone, Dominuura/Limone (Simoun)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Walk on Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, Rimone is humming and Dominaru is dying.

_It could be nothing._ She's been ill again, Rimone playing nursemaid, looking worried and sad all the time, making Dominura feel like the worst girlfriend ever. When she picked Rimone as her pair, she always imagined herself to be the strong one, the one with connections - the one to keep Rimone safe.

Pretty, sweet, innocent Rimone with her quicksilver mind and lighting-fast reflexes.

_I could not have accomplished the Emerald Ri Majon with anyone else._ Choir Dextra was doomed to failure from the start. Dominura sees that now, even if she still can't quite grasp what it is that makes it so that only a true pair can perform the Emerald Ri Majon.

"Dominura?" Rimone has stopped humming.

Dominura forces herself to smile, but then she looks at Rimone and it becomes easy, a real smile. It's a lovely afternoon. They've taken a day off from being sibyllae from the future, or from another world, or visitors from the sky - today, they're just two girls on a picnic, enjoying the sunshine and the flowers.

"Are you going to be all right?"

Rimone has not been ill. Dominura hopes that means Rimone is all right, that whatever is happening to her will leave Rimone alone. She's promised herself that if it gets too bad, she'll tell. Rimone is clever, her head full of knowledge and facts - there's a chance she'll be able to help.

If she can't, Dominura would rather keep her smiling as long as possible.

"Yes," she says. "As long as you are with me, I'll be fine. I promise."

"Pinkie-promise?" Rimone holds out her hand, innocent and sweet and impossibly young.

Dominura smiles and reaches out her own hand. They've already accomplished so much, spreading their knowledge of the Simoun and their song, for remembrance. And yet she feels as if they will never be done, never be able to truly settle down and rest.

Perhaps her illness is nothing more than that. Perhaps they're both going to live forever, travelling from one world to another.

_As long as we're together, it doesn't matter. I'll do anything, whatever it takes._

Rimone smiles at her, but there's a hint of uncertainty, of suspicion lingering in her expression - or perhaps that's just Dominura's imagination, a result of her guilty conscience.

"Hold still," she tells Rimone, looking around for something suitable - big and bright and red the color of Rimone's eyes. She plucks it with a quick movement, tucking the flower behind Rimone's ear. "There."

Rimone blushes as brightly as if Dominura's kissed her, so Dominura supposes she might as well do that next - a light kiss, like the ones they exchange before and after each flight. The kiss of gratitude for all that Rimone has given her.

"Now, are you hungry already? If so, we could have a look at what's in the basket." All of Rimone's favorite foods, of course, as well as Dominaru has been able to find them in this new world.

Rimone drops herself into the grass and flowers and exhales. "For now, I'm happy to simply be here with you, Dominura. Can you feel how warm the sunlight is?"

Dominura allows her body to rest, to pretend she lies down to enjoy the sunlight, rather than from weakness. _I have to tell her. She's too smart not to notice something is wrong. It's not fair to deceive her like this. I _have to_ tell her._

"Look!" Rimone points up. "Don't you think that cloud looks like a dog? A cute puppy dog? And it's chasing a cat?"

_I'll tell her tomorrow._


End file.
